Dance, Dance
by Your Secret Valentine
Summary: DxS She says she's no good with words but I'm worse [Songfic]


**Dance, Dance**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Danny Phantom. I also do not own the song "Dance Dance". Fall Out Boy does. Haha.

* * *

It was Friday night and they'd been there for hours. Sitting at the bar, he watched the other couples dance. Then she turned to him. 

She smiled at him. It wasn't an evil smile, no. It was a comforting smile. And boy did he need comforting. She spoke to him. He couldn't hear the words, he was too much in a daze. Anxiously, she glanced at the DJ and then back at him. The words, "Let's go" uttered by her barely registered into his mind before she pulled him out onto the dance floor. She smiled at him again and he nervously smiled back.

His gaze skimmed the crowd. A few people were watching them, since they were in the middle. His eyes fell over onto their friends. They smiled back supportively. _'Gee, thanks,'_ he thought. Turning back to his partner, she was nodding at the DJ.

"What are we doing?" he asked, surprised he could speak.

"Dancing!" she exclaimed and then the song playing cut short. Murmurs erupted through the crowd. Suddenly, the beat of drums echoed. A guitar tuned in shortly then another instrument

"Get ready!" she told him and the lyrics started, cutting off any reply.

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue  
Weighed down with words too over-dramatic  
Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."  
_

Sam took Danny's hand and danced the beat. Danny nervously took up her silent request in him following her.  
_  
I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by _

Whispered: We're going into D-Minor

The pace started to quicken so they sped up. Letting go of his hand, Sam shook her hips to beat and Danny followed with his own moves. 

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I...

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

The verses were followed with shaking, spinning, and some moves they never thought they would be doing. Tucker and Valerie watched them, slightly shocked. Neither knew Sam or Danny could do that. 

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Danny grinned as he saw Sam mouthing some words. "Tired?" he asked, half joking. He noticed some sweat. Sam grinned back.

"Nope." she replied, shaking to the tune. "You?" "Nope." was his retort, as he spun her.

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me

The two slowed down and they had their bodies pressed against each other. Danny's hips moved slowly to the beat and Sam's followed the motions.Breaking apart as the song switched back into the regular fast pace, part of the chorus came on.

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead

Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

After more spinning, twisting, and twirlingDanny grabbed Sam's hand. First pulling her in, he whispered in her ear "_Dance, Dance_" before spinning her back out.

_Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance_

Spinning her back in on the last linethe other people on the floor clapped loudly and cheered. Some whistles came from various parts of the crowd. Sam and Danny panted and felt blood rush to their cheeks. Danny still had his arms around her, with Sam drawn up close to his body. Pulling away, they made their way back to Valerie and Tucker.

They plopped back on their stools at the bar and grinned sheepishly back at their friends. Shocked expressions were on their faces and their mouths were hanging out.

"When did you guys learn to dance like _that_!" Tucker blurted out and Val nodded. Danny and Sam turned to each other, smiled, and turned back to them.

"No idea!" they chimed and laughed. Valerie snorted and Tucker shook his head. A new song came on and Tucker's face brightened up.

"I want to dance!" he exclaimed and grabbed Valerie's hand. "You guys coming?" Sam and Danny shook their head.

"That took too much energy, Tuck," Sam said, almost breathlessly. "Besides, you and Val need some action tonight." She waggled her eyebrows and Danny laughed. Tucker smiled.

"Thanks! C'mon Val!" He pulled her onto the floor. Before he could, she squeaked, "Help me!" Sam and Danny laughed and turned to each other when they were gone. Sam smiled at him as she sipped her drink. "That was fun," she commented before taking a sip. Danny smiled and nodded.

"So," he said, setting his own drink on the counter and leaning his arm next to it. Sam arched an eyebrow at his action. "Where did you really learn to dance like that?"Sam smiled at him.

"I could ask you the same thing," she said, with a playful smirk. Danny smirked back.

"I followed you." Sam giggled. "Now what about you?" Smiling, she leaned near his ear and whispered,

"Your closet." She stifled a laugh as his expression was glazed over with confusion. Then it changed to amusement.

"Well, I guess I have to visit my closet more often." Danny said seductively. Sam giggled again. For some reason, Danny leaned in closer to her. She grinned and also leaned in, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss and their eyes closing.

* * *

**A/N: Ha I was bored, and this song was stuck in my head. Edited again. They're about 18 in this fic. The drinks weren't alcholic, just so you know.**


End file.
